when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato Kappu
"Oh my gosh! It's Yamato Kappu! We were doing our best to do our best to retake Walkerville and stop Werman from slaughtering us all, but not it gets worse when Yamato Kappu came out from nowhere! He would be speedy enough to destroy my village! I need to stop him before Kappu might kill us all!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Take Back Walkerville Yamato Kappu is a World War II-era Japanese cupman soldier that serves for the former Empire of Japan, a former enemy cupman of Cuphead, Mugman, Team Magic School Bus, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and all of his friends, a samurai cupman that lives in Inkwell Isle, a loyal samurai to the Emperor of Japan, one of WWII-era cup characters that arrived in Inkwell Isle, a former evil cupman who also serves for King Dice (because of Yamato Kappu's deal with the Devil to make sure that he would protect his loyalty to Hirohito (subsequently both Akihito and Naruhito) by massacring all Cuphead bosses except Werner Werman), and a new cupman soldier serving for Cuphead, Mugman, Lewis Cuper, Ms. Chalice, Team Magic School Bus, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and all of his friends after redeeming himself. In World War III, he is a samurai cupman who tries to join Cuphead, Mugman and Ms. Chalice after redeeming himself and took back self-control on his soul. He is very loyal to respect the Emperors of Japan, use Japanese culture and he is very polite. He is in style of a 1940s animated character unlike Cuphead and Mugman, who are both in styles of a 1930s animated character. His surname "Kappu" comes out from the word "cup" in Japanese, hence his nationality. Also, he will have Asian-styled eyes because he was born in Japan. Before World War II, he was born in Okayama where he became a young samurai cupman, and he very well-known by the usage of his katana and his speed. Also, he is very well to respect the picture of Emperor Hirohito. Also, he is very good at using finger gun bullets like Cuphead, using katana like Takeo Masaki, Samurai Jack and many more, and a very fast attack by his very speed. In World War II, Hirohito's guards invite him in order to be Hirohito's loyalist samurai. Later, he will wear a World War II-era Imperial Japanese Army uniform and a World War II-era Japanese helmet so he can help out Hirohito and get a mission. Later ,he and his 15 teammates went to invade China during the Second Sino-Japanese War, and then he and his 15 teammates were going to attack at Kuomintang soldiers. Soon, he slashed at Kuomintang soldiers by his katana and his speed when he runs off his ammo. Thank to his katana and his speed, his 15 teammates were saved and in order to attack some more Kuomintang soldiers. Later, 14 teammates have been killed by a group of World War II-era Chinese militias so that he wold attack them until he survives to help his last teammate at night, whose name is Toshiro Fujiwara. After surviving and saving Fujiwara from the Chinese militias, he will take good care of him, and then in the Devil's Casino, the Devil (who was the final boss of Cuphead) planned to King Dice: make a deal to a World War II-era Japanese cupman soldier whose name is Yamato Kappu, so King Dice would decide to use his magic to go back in time to World War II so he can meet him, and later, King Dice found him and his Fujiwara in a destroyed Chinese house. Soon, King Dice met him and said to him that he can go in a peaceful land of Inkwell Isle, and he and Fujiwara were being sent into the Devil's Casino, and then they were being seduced to deal by the Devil, and then the Devil grants deals to Yamato Kappu who asks in exchange. Soon, he was being signed to hopefully become Hirohito's combat samurai but he would lose his self-control from his soul and Fujiwara ran away out of the Devil's Casino when he took the Devil's soul contract, ahat is why he would massacre all the people in Inkwell Isle (consisting of NPC characters and bosses in Cuphead); except King Dice, Natalya Von Konfety, Werner Werman, the Devil and his minions, including the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star because of being under his deal. Also, he will kill Team Magic School Bus, Cuphead, Mugman, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and all of his friends so that he would keep his loyalty to Hirohito in his respect. In the USRAC War, he would massacre Rubyists (because of their insulting at his Japanese emperor so that would've made him becoming brutal while having no mercy to the Rubyists and he won't tell his war crimes against Rubyism), kill all bosses from Inkwell Isle One, Inkwell Isle Two and Inkwell Isle Three so he can also kill Team Magic School Bus, Cuphead, Mugman, Lewis Cuper, the Preschol Girls, Su Ji-Hoon and all of his friends when he lost his self-control soul until he had been defeated by Ms. Chalice ,Dorothy Ann Rourke with her katana. When he had been defeated by them, he will give the Devil's soul contract to Cuphead, Ms. Chalice and Mugman to burn it. After burning the the Devil's soul contract, his self-control soul returned to himself so that he can say about his faults to them so he can make sure that they will have him redeemed. Later, he joined them, Team Magic School Bus, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and all of his friends in order to attack at enemies once more, and, his last teammate, Fujiwara, was unfortunately killed by Aku's demons, and so that the death of Toshiro Fujiwara would make him kill Aku's demons when he also decided to Samurai Jack for his revenge. After the death of Fujiwara, he will help Cuphead, Ms. Chalice and Mugman, along with the help Lewis Cuper, Team Magic School Bus, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, everyone in Inkwell Isle and all of his friends outside the Isle after his apology to everyone in Inkwell Isle. Now he can always help Cuphead, Ms. Chalice and Mugman and he always can be wielding his katana like Takeo's katana and Samurai Jack's katana. After the USRAC War, he now knows that World War II was over in 1945 after the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Soviet-Japanese War led to the surrender of Japan, and Hirohito died on cancer in 1989 after he learned Japanese history by Luna Loud, and he is sad because of Hirohito's death but he would never give up his loyalty, and then he will join former Emperor Akihito, Prince Akishino and Naruhito so they would make him have his loyalty with his apology to the Chinese people (Always apology that he know he had done to Kuomingtang soldiers in his regret) and Rubyists (Formerly apology that he still against Rubyism in his remorseless like other WW2 Japanese veterans) Later, he also like the Empire of the Rising Sun since he played Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3, but he is also very hated to North Japan because of when Luan Loud just turned on imperialism for the Empire of the Rising Sun with it being more on a communist feel for the Empire, which he calls it as an insult to the history of both Japan and Hirohito, and so she might've killed Yuriko Omega in real life that he decided to go kill Luan Loud and Lola Loud. Now he would join the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, South Japan, Samurai Jack and Luna Loud so that he would be ready to kill Luan Loud but he will also respect Japan and the picture Yuriko Omega, but he would also hire a WVBA boxer, whose name is Piston Hondo, as his bodyguard. Before North African Crisis, he will wear a samurai armor, a samurai helmet, a Japanese Self-Defense Forces uniform, a Japanese Self-Defense Forces helmet, a World War II-era Imperial Japanese Army Uniform and a World War II-era japanese helmet in his choice. Also, he will starting to use any weapons,Gundams and mechas from Japan; including those from anime, movies and real life, so he might wear a Magic School Bus jumpsuit if he could pilot either a Gundam or a mecha. In the siege of Kassala, he will follow the Rah-Rah-Robot and its crew members (Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli and Wanda Li), Piston Hondo, the Dark Lord Knight, Cuphead, Mugman, Ms. Chalice, Cuphead bosses, Samurai Jack, Takeo Masaki, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls and all of his friends so he would slash at enemies, zombies, Nazi zombies, Hollow zombies, Candy zombies and terrorists. Also, he will use his speed, his finger gun skills and his weapons to attack at enemies. In Operation Buttertoast,he will protect Lewis Cuper, Mr. Palayok, Mr. Chen and everyone else from Inkwell Isle so that he would also protect Cuphead, Mugman, Ms. Chalice and all of Su Ji-Hoon's friends mostly but he will keep his loyalty to support his emperor. Also, he will keep on going to kill Aku's demons and Tabuu (including the Subspace Army) as well. After the North African Crisis, he becomes Naruhito's loyal guard so that he would keep his katana, his finger gun skills and his weapons for support Inkwell Isle and he would attack at the Devil and King Dice for his paybacks. He also became an important samurai cup for Cuphead, Mugman, Ms. Chalice, Su Ji-Hoon and all of his friends, but he needs time to prepare for Operation Preschool Pack, where the Preschool Pack would be in need of Yamato's assistance. In Operation Taurus, he will kill Luan Loud so that she would be known as a treason to his glorious emperor, Hirohito. Also,he want to destroy North Japan so that he would get Yuriko Omega (because of her being his favorite Red Alert 3 girl) to revive. In combat skills and tactic, he is a very fast quickie at melee attacks by his katanas like Takeo and use his finger gun skills like Cuphead, but now he doesn't want to kill innocent people anymore due to his apologies. Also, he will have his own skills to attack at enemies but he can use some mechas and gundams from Japan. In weapons from Cuphead game, he will use a Shuriken Peashooter (upgraded from Cuphead's Peashooter), a Shotgun Spread (upgraded from Cuphead's Spread), a Missile Chaser (upgraded from Cuphead's Chaser), a Napalm Charge (upgraded from Cuphead's Charge). In super skills, he will use the following: energy beam, invincibility and giant ghost (both from Cuphead), but he also created his own skills: the Dara Flame Tornado skill. In his main weapons, he will also use his katana so that he would never lose his katana as part of his loyalty and glory to his emperor. In his traditional weapons, he will use a bajō-zutsu, an ono, a tanegashima, a naginata, Japanese swords (a chokutō, a tsurugi, a tachi, a kodachi, an ōdachi, an uchigatana, a katate-uchi and a wakizashi), a bo-hiya, a yumi, some samurai weapons (a naginata, a yari, a cannon, a bō, a jō, a hanbō, a tanbō, a jutte, a kanabō, a kusarigama and a kusari-fundo), a ninjatō, a shikomizue, a zanbatō, a kabutowari, a kaiken, a kunai, a tantō, a yoroi-dōshi, a bisento, a hoko yari, a kama-yari, a nagamaki, a sasumata, a sodegarami, a torimono sandōgu, a tsukubō, a bokken, iaitō shinai, shinken, a suburitō, a tanren bō, a chigiriki, a kyoketsu-shoge, a jōhyō, a hachiwari, a jitte, a tekkan, a tessen, a yubi-bo, a fukiya, a few of makibishis, an oyumi, a few of shurikens, a kama, a few of metsubushis, a shobo, a suntetsu, a gunbai and a saihai. These weapons are used by pre-modern Japanese warriors like ashigarus, Edo period police officers, ninjas, rōnins, samurais, sōheis and yamabushis. Bringing from World War II to World War III, he will keep using his weapons, which they consist of: a Smith & Wesson Model 3, a Type 26 revolver, a Nambu pistol, a Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless, a MP 34, a Type 100 submachine gun, a Type 38 rifle, a Type 97 sniper rifle, a Type 99 rifle, a TERA rifle, a few of Type 99 grenades, a few of Type 91 grenades, a Type 4 70 mm AT Rocket Launcher, a Type 11 light machine gun, a Type 92 machine gun, a Type 96 light machine gun, a Type 3 heavy machine gun, a Type 99 light machine gun, a Type 97 90 mm infantry mortar, a Type 11 37 mm infantry gun, a Type 97 automatic cannon, a Type 30 bayonet, a flamethrower, a Lee-Enfield, a Springfield M1903, a Mosin-Nagant, a Bren light machine gun, a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, a Thompson submachine gun, a Carcano, a MP 18, a Mauser Model 1871, a Karabiner 98k, a Type 4 rifle, a Luger pistol, a Walther P38, a Madsen machine gun, a wire cutter, a shovel, a Federov Avtomat and a guntō. Now bringing some modern weapons in this war, he will use these weapons again, which they consist of: a SCK/Minebea 9mm Pistol, a Minebea PM-9, a Howa Type 89 (he will use this weapon mosty), a Howa Type 64, a FN Minimi, a Sumitomo Type 62, a Sumitomo Type 74, a M24 Sniper Weapon System, a Howa Type 96, a Type 06 rifle grenade, a few of M67 grenades, a Nissan/IHI Aerospace 110mm LAM, a Heckler & Koch MP7, a Heckler & Koch HK417, a M203 grenade launcher, a M32A1 multi-shot grenade launcher, a L16 81mm Mortar, an Heckler & Koch MP5, a Smith & Wesson M76, a M4 carbine, a Sumitomo Minimi, a Panzerfaust 3, a few of M26 grenades, a combat knife, an M16 rifle, a machete, a Bulgarian umbrella, a shoe with a heel transmitter, a glove pistol, a lipstick gun, a Minox spy camera, a disappearing ink pen, a hollowed-out coin, a SKS, an AK-47, a Type 56 assault rfile, an RPG-7, a few of landmines, a few of booby traps, a Heckler & Koch G11, an APS underwater rifle, a M14 rifle, a M60 machine gun, a M79 grenade launcher, a M1911 pistol, a Steven Model 77E, a M7 bayonet, a few of M18 Claymore mines, a superglue, a duct tape, a Makarov pistol, an AKM, an SPP-1 underwater pistol, and a few of weapons that he gets from the Grand Alliance, anime series, Gundam and Japanese movies. In battle, he won't just use melee attacks at enemies, but he could shoot at enemies by his finger gun like Cuphead, and then attack at enemies by his real weapons, but he would also run quickly to attack at enemies. Now he will fight for himself, the Emperors of Japan, his loyalty, Takeo Masaki, Samurai Jack, Piston Hondo, Team Magic School Bus, the JSDF, the Empire of Japan in his past, Cuphead, Mugman, Ms. Chalice, South Japan, Luna Loud,Akihito, Prince Akishino,Lewis Cuper, the Cuphead bosses, Mr. Palayok, Mr. Chen, Hirohito, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Future Inkwell Resistant Force, the Resistance, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, the Preschool Pack, the Central Liberation Treaty Organization and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Japanese Category:Katana Wielders Category:World War II Veterans Category:Veterans Category:Former Enemies